Junjo Romantica My Angel, My Savior
by The Sinful Angel
Summary: Usami and Misaki have a fight... Misaki leaves ... What happens after Usami-chichi shows up and tells Usami to leave Misaki...? What happens when Usami-chichi decides to remove Misaki from Usami's life by force?


JUNJO ROMANTICA

My Angel, My Savior

First off I do not own this Anime

It was morning, but even so it was dark...

Rain poured down in sheets from the gray sky...

Usami came walking down stairs with Shizuka under his arm, half asleep still.

"Morning Usagi," said a cheerful Misaki.

Usami plopped down onto one of the couches in the living room and sighed deeply, stretching his arms upwards.

"Morning,"he replied

It was a few minutes later when the smell of Misaki's cooking reached Usami's nostrils. "What's for breakfast?" he asked wearily. Misaki came from the kitchen producing with him two plates covered in yellow food.

"Eggs," he stated with a smile.

He sat one plate in front of Usami and then a fork and then sat down with his own plate.. "I hope Usagi likes it," grinned Misaki.

Usami smiled back. "I always enjoy your food Misaki," said Usami with a nod.

They ate in silence for a moment listening to the rain outside. It was Misaki to break the silence.

"It looks bad today ehh Usagi?" asked Misaki.

Usami placed his fork down and with a grin he said, "Well I guess we should stay in today. I have an idea of what we can do though."

Usami winked at Misaki.

"Hai, Hai, I know, said Misaki rolling his eyes. Eat your eggs," he ordered him.

After Breakfast...

Misaki came back from clearing the dishes and stopped in front of Usami. "So what do you want to do today Usagi?" asked Misaki in his innocent tone.

Usami smiled and grabbed Misaki. Misaki gasped, under Usami.

"I love you Misaki,"whispered Usami.

"I love you too Usagi-chan," gasped out Misaki. Usami grinned at Misaki.

"I want to play with you Misaki," Usami said huskily.

Misaki gasped. "Um, Usami I need to go to the store for food," he whispered a little disgruntled.

Moments passed the Usami laughed.

"Its raining; do you really need to go now?" he asked amused.

Misaki nodded solemnly.

Usami sighed. "If you don't want to just tell me," answered Usami.

"I do; every time. That never seems to work," confessed Misaki.

"Hmph! That's because you never mean it!" Usami grabbed Misaki.

"NO!" yelled Misaki.

"Like just then; you didn't mean that," whispered Usami.

"But I did mean it! I always have!" replied Misaki.

Something changed in Usami's violet eyes and he released Misaki. Usami moved away from Misaki turning his head to look other places then at Misaki. Misaki felt cold as Usami turned away.

"Usagi I..."

"Go to the store," ordered Usami darkly.

Misaki felt pain and anger in Usami's words. "Usagi, I'm sorry," pleaded a teary eyed Misaki.

Usami heard the tears in his voice but didn't turn to comfort his over sensitive Uke.

"Didn't you hear me? GO!" shouted Usami.

Misaki flinched as if he had been hit by Usami. Usami had never yelled at Misaki, never ever!

Misaki ran out slamming the door behind him.

Usami cursed and slammed his fist into the coffee table.

A minute later...

There was a knock at the door...

Usami sighed thinking it was Misaki.

He opened the door. To his utter surprise it was Usami-chichi.

"Hello my son."

************************************************************

On his way to no where in particular Misaki found himself being followed. He turned around to face two men. "Are you Takihiro Misaki?" the blonde one asked.

Misaki nodded. "Why?" Misaki asked. The brunette and the blonde grabbed him.

************************************************************

"How dare you!" shouted Usami to his father.

Usami-chichi had just told Usami to leave Misaki.

"You shouldn't be gay Akihiko. You should be having children," said Usami-chichi sternly.

"I won't leave Misaki father," promised Usami.

"What about your reputation. If the media got wind that the great writer Akihiko Usami was gay it would be chaos!" stated Usami-chichi.

"I don't care father! Now leave!" ordered Usami.

Usami-chichi got up and sighed shaking his head at his disobedient son.

"Very well. You leave me with no other choice," whispered Usami-chichi.

Usami-chichi took out his cell phone and dialed numbers.

He waited and after four seconds he spoke.

"Konichiwa," he said into the phone.

He waited a second or two and then spoke again nodding. "Hai, Hai, go ahead and do it. Arigato. Bye."

He hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

Usami-chichi turned to his son. "It is done," he glared.

"What is done?" asked Usami confused.

"Misaki should be dead very soon," stated Usami-chichi matter of factly.

DEAD! IMPOSSIBLE!

"What have you done?!!" roared Usami to his father.

"I told you to leave Misaki and since you would not I have to remove him from your life by force. You brought this upon yourself son. If you had just obeyed me I would not have had to do that," sighed Usami-chichi with a small drop of remorse in his voice.

In a split second it happened!

Usami threw Usami-chichi into the wall.

When Usami-chichi recovered himself he stood, not at all shocked by this outburst from his son.

"It's the only way son," promised him.

Usami grabbed Usami-chichi and pushed him against the wall.

Usami-chichi started to speak but the look Usami gave him when he stared at him made him incapable of speech.

"If Misaki...dies I'll hunt you down and when I find you I will torture you, killing you slowly."

Usami-chichi just starred wide eyed at his son.

Usami opened the door to his apartment and forced his father out, slamming the door behind him.

Usami grabbed the phone and called the first person he could think of.

The phone rang once and it was instantly picked up.

"Konichiwa Usami," said one Aiko.

"Aiko!" shouted a distraught Usami.

"What's wrong Usami?" asked his dear friend.

"Its Misaki! He's been shot."

"What the Hell?!!" he spluttered out.

"My father-"

"Say no more!" said Aiko cutting him off.

-End phone conversation-

**************************************************************

Misaki felt a terrible pain in his chest. He looked down and saw blood and a gun...

People ran and screamed.

Misaki fell down onto his back. The shock went away and he felt the pain.

Tears filled appeared in his eyes but he didn't scream. NO! He would not show them his true pain.

The brunette looked at the blonde and they ran when they heard the sirens, leaving him on the cold ground, leaving him in the rain bleeding out and in unbearable pain.

When they were gone he let the tears flow. He let out a whimper in his pain. He was slowly falling under a black veil. Darkness was taking him and he welcomed it for two reasons...

One; because the pain was leaving him and two; because the thought of hurting Usami was the most unbearable pain he had ever felt, even next to the pain he had felt as the bullet had hit him and tore his insides apart.

***************************************************************

Usami raced passed cars with a look of anger that even a Demon would be fearful of and then behind that a pained fear deep within his purple eyes.

He had just received a call from Aiko that Misaki had been found and was being rushed to the Kijiwaru Hospital.

Usami looked to the edge of what he was able to see and he thought terrible thoughts.

Oh what he would do to his father! He would rip him limb from limb...

When he reached the Hospital he ran in only to find Aiko, Takihiro, Megumi, and Aikawa all there.

Aiko came up to Usami and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Where is he?" demander Usami immediately.

"They rushed him into surgery. He lost a lot of blood Usami," Aiko whispered.

Usami sank into a chair putting his hands over his face shaking.

What if it was too late? What if Misaki didn't make it? What if Usami never again saw the light smile of Misaki's perfect lips? What if he never saw those penetrating and loving green eyes that were his lover's?

Usami usually was able to control his emotions but now he could not keep his sorrow back. Tears escaped him and fell to the to the floor.

2 hours passed...

A woman in a lab coat came out looking at them all. Usami was the first to reach her.

"Misaki?" he demanded.

"Ah you would be Akihiko Usami. Yes, Misaki is going to be just fine but he was lucky. If the bullet had hit him any higher it would have hit his heart,"she said.

Relief replaced the fear on Usami's face. "You know I think you should talk to him when he wakes up," she told him sternly.

Usami wondered about the Doctor's matter of fact tone.

"Why is that?" he asked raising his brow.

"Because when we brought him in he was saying your name in a deeply pained voice and that he was sorry over and over again."

Usami's heart stopped...

*********************************************************

Misaki opened his eyes to see Usami starring down at him with love in his beautiful eyes.

"Usami!"

The first words from his lips!

Before Misaki could say another word Usami embraced him.

"I'm so sorry Misaki! I love you! I love you! I should be more sensitive to you! I should be a better person to you and take better care of you! I'm so sorry Misaki..."

Usami trailed off with sorrow in his tired eyes. Misaki was taken aback by this. He looked into Usami's eyes and kissed him. "I love you Usagi-chan," Misaki whispered.

************************************************************

It was the night Misaki returned home from the Hospital...

Usami had just placed Misaki in the bed and turned to go when Misaki grabbed him by the arm. Usami looked at him in a curious manner.

"Take me Usagi-chan," begged Misaki turning red, his eyes twinkling.

Usami's eyes lit up. His heart stopped.

Never, in a million year did he think it possible to feel so much joy from just three words.

Usami sat down on the bed beside a shirtless Misaki. "Are you sure Misaki? Is it too soon?" he asked.

Misaki nodded. "I'm positive Usagi-chan. I want you; please," he begged again.

Usami wrapped his arms around Misaki.

"There was a moment when I feared that I'd never be able to hold you again. It ripped my insides to shreds Misaki."

Misaki leaned up and kissed Usami patiently. "I will never leave my Usagi," whispered Misaki after the kiss.

Usami slowly trailed his fingers down Misaki's stomach. He undid his pants taking his time to feel every movement Misaki's beautiful body made, every twitch, every breath.

There was no protest from Misaki as Usami removed his pants with his magical fingers.

"You are the only one that gets me Misaki; That truly accepts me for who I am; that puts up with my crap! You are my Angel. You are my Savior Misaki," whispered Usami.

"Usagi-chan, I love you," said Misaki.

Usami smiled , joy in his heart and love in his eyes. Usami removed his lover's boxers and saw his erection.

Usami smiled yet again and sucked on him. Misaki grabbed the sheets in his hands, hissing but enjoying Usami's warm mouth tasting him. Usami tickled Misaki's balls and Misaki bucked. It was ecstacy to both of them to be together.

Usami raised up from Misaki and Misaki cried out from the absence of Usami's touch. Usami laughed lightly and took off his own clothes.

Misaki looked down at Usami's own erection with joy in his eyes. Usami wrapped Misaki's legs around his and fingered him slowly.

Misaki shook with joy.

"Take me now," begged Misaki.

Usami's eyes sparkled. He did just what Misaki begged him to do.

He slowly entered Misaki.

Misaki closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Usami set the pace slow and built speed with each thrust into his lover.

Usami moved with Misaki, holding onto him with joy splayed across both of their faces. Usami felt Misaki's walls tightening and he placed fingers on Misaki's penis; tracing a line up and down it.

Misaki cried out with joy and came, panting. The panting of his lover sent Usami spiraling down and he came too.

Still inside Misaki, Usami spoke, "I will always love you Misaki; my little Uke," he whispered.

"I will always be yours and only yours Usagi, my rabbit, perv-chan," Misaki promised a joyess Usami.

-The End -

Okay I don't know about you but this made me cry a little bit sometimes...

I was listening to Elton John-Can you feel the love tonight when I wrote the romance scene in this...

It really helped me to think of this...

It put a picture of what Misaki and Usami were doing in my head...^^

Hope you guys like this...I've been lazy about writing it and I finally decided to write the last 5 pages last night and I typed it this morning...^^


End file.
